She's outta this dimension
by foxyanth92
Summary: A Pokemon suddenly finds herself in a whole new world. How will she cope, and will her new life be any better? disclaimer: i own nothing of the pokemon franchise, i do own my OC and his OC friends and family however.
1. Discovery and Love

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"_**Telepathy"**_

Chapter 1: Discovery and Love

Anth's POV

I was home alone at 7 in the morning after my parents left to go shopping for some college crap that I needed. I was picking up the house, cleaning it to acceptable standards. I ducked as I heard a loud booming crash in the backyard. I saw lightning spinning around like a vortex, and then nothing. "Oh shit." I saw something that caught my eye, a person? I came closer, with caution. I noted the features of the person. Near white as snow complexion, spring green hair and a red spike coming out of its chest? "Holy Mother of God…" It was a Gardevoir, a female Gardevoir at that, noting the borderline C-cups on her chest. I shook myself from my stupor and brought her in to get some medical attention. It was a good thing that a nurse lives with me and my family. I took out the home kit and ran a diagnostic on her.

She seemed to be ok, but how she got here was anyone's guess. She woke up slightly, and saw me. I acted quickly, and dispelled all her attempts at using teleport, since I knew enough about this Pokémon to learn about the move sets. She backed away in fear. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Please be calm." I exuded a happy aura, in which she quickly picked up on. "My name is Anth. What is yours? Do you talk?" She came up to me, floating over like a fairy. "Yes, I do speak. My name is Grace." "What brought you here?" "I don't know. All I know is, I was being attacked by some poachers, and then I was knocked out by a large explosion. I really am glad they didn't get a hold of me." She had a sweet smile on her face.

My mind racked itself for answers until I heard a voice in my head. "What the..?" "Sorry, I couldn't help but learn more about you. You are very strong, to have disabled my ability to teleport." "I train using my chakra, or aura, as you put it. I'm the strongest human within 1000 miles." "Where am I?" "…Well, how can I put this to you gently…? You are on planet Earth; more specifically in the United States of America. And, well, no Pokémon actually exist here. You see… Pokémon is a game here…" I sweated myself as I tried my hardest at a concrete explanation when I heard my phone go off; I had just received an email. "Here," I showed her the background of a Gardevoir on my phone's screen. "Thousands of different kinds of images exist on Pokémon, if not millions." I felt a pang of despair emanate from Grace. She started to cry. _"Wonderful, you made a Pokémon cry, Anth," _I scolded myself mentally. I gave her a hug, and she bawled into my chest. I rubbed her back to soothe her and it seemed to work. Her sobs quieted down into whimpers. "I can give you shelter ok? I just hope my parents don't freak." Grace held me close and I continued to rub her back, being mindful of the spike. She grew tired, so I brought her up to my room and lied her down in my bed. I dared not to reveal this to anyone except my family. I stared at Grace for what seemed like an eternity. I racked my brain on all information about Gardevoir. They love to hug people commonly, they protect their trainers even at the risk of their own lives, they are psychic, can read emotions, and… My mind was just frying at this craziness… But at least now I can show my dad up for once.

An hour had passed and my mother had arrived with my father. It was 9:20. They looked at me seeing worry on my face. "What's wrong, Anthony?" Mom asked. "Well, there was an explosion in the back, and I found a girl on the ground." I showed them Grace, they were shocked, but Mom, strangely found her to be a cute match for me, despite the green hair. "Aw, she looks pretty," my mother cooed softly. My dad had no opinion, but something told me he hated this woman. "She needs rest; whatever happened to her must've taken a lot out of her. I'll watch over her." My parents nodded, seeing that I have determination blazing in my eyes.

Hours later at 2 PM, Grace had woken up. She sat up seeing me cut some fruit. I didn't feel like using my computer since now I am responsible for Grace. I was just a computer geek in a rocker's skin, now I feel like a guardian for her, not that I am complaining. "I know you like eating those berries, but I have the healthiest fruits here." I served the fruit salad chops to Grace. She ate them with content. "Thank you, Anth," She said with a sweet voice. She looked at me, her eyes piercing my very soul. I felt, more in control of my aura, and my mind slow to a halt as my eyes dimmed for a few moments. She was looking through my memories, massaging my aura, and obliterating my mental deficiencies. My memories were clear and my capacity for thought expanded into boundaries I never knew existed. She smiled at me, as I came back from being redone. My eyes were purest blue, with a tinge of crimson on the edge.

"I remodeled your mind, so to speak. I hope you feel better." I smiled a genuine smile. "Yes, I have never felt so good in my life." I built up my energy, and to my visible shock, everything was floating off the ground. Was I using Psychic? I lowered everything gently. Grace was also shocked, that a mere human could use Psychic, so quickly, and with much control.

Grace's POV

I watched as Anth's aura fluctuations begin to level to a flat line from the spikes he had before I fixed him. His eyes were so intense, yet gentle. None of the Gallade I met seemed to have that quality. Even the male Gardevoir are nothing but chauvinist pigs. He stood, and embraced me, paying no mind of the spike on my chest. I felt better, being soaked by his aura as it burned through me. With it, brought affection and love. He spoke to me in a kind voice, "You smell of lavender. I like it…" I blushed; his mind was a treasure trove of emotions, all a melting pot. I saw that his emotions were the main drive of his aura. He had the identical aura of a Gallade now, but it wasn't pompous or cocky, instead it was compassionate and caring. Our bond formed right then, and I was greeted with more of his love.

Normal POV

Anth's father, Chris, called him to do something. Grace felt Anth's ire and frustration. He wished that Chris would just leave him alone. She saw all his less than pleasant memories of Chris and also felt the same ire. In an instant, he vanished and appeared in the room. Chris thought he just ran in there, albeit quietly. "Can you get me some tea, son?" "Fine." Anth floated down the steps just inches above the steps. Grace snuck by, following him down. Anth managed to calm down quickly, the phase of excitement having blown over him like a passing breeze. Anth used Psychic to lift the tea itself, some ice, sugar, and a cup. He put the contents into the cup and mixed it quickly.

Grace's POV

To think that I would see a human like him, using Psychic so easily; he must've been practicing his aura. The large cup of tea hovered by him as he floated back up stairs. I followed him, my dress flowing softly in my wake. We landed on top of the stairs, my dress hiding my thin legs. Apparently, he wanted our Psychic powers to be hidden for the time being. He handed the tea to Chris. He gave me a look of disdain for some odd reason. I didn't even bother looking into his mind. If he became a threat to Anth, then I would step in. I watched him enter his room, using Psychic to clean it up.

Later that night, Anth's POV

The clock reads 9 PM. I tapped my desk with boredom, hearing the shower running. I absently thought of taking one myself. _**"Maybe you would like to join me,"**_ Grace telepathically said to me. I blushed at the thought, thinking about how that would go. Images flooded my mind, as I felt a bit heated. _**"Tempting, but I must decline. I don't want us getting in trouble with my parents."**_ I thought back to her. I felt a nod from her; this bonding is really helping me get her. I waited 4 minutes before she stepped out, wearing my robe on her small frame. A small smile graced her features. I felt entranced by that smile. "I think I'll take my shower next." I went in a bit hurriedly. I stripped from my clothes and saw my member standing erect. _"Damn it. Her thoughts alone turn me on. Wait, why does my boner look larger?" __**"You can thank me for that, Anth." **_I blushed red, then showered, seeing it fall back down into its placid form.

After I finished cleaning off, I wrapped myself in a towel, making sure that it did not fall. I steeled myself as I prepared to go into the cold air of the hall. I opened the door, assaulted by the chill of the air. With me being covered in water didn't make it any better. I walked back to my room, seeing Grace covered up already in bed. She snuggled my body pillow close, with a content smile. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I smiled as I got dressed in a pair of boxers, and then realized that my robe was folded neatly on the bedside. Her dress was also folded and placed on top of it. Then, I put 2 and 2 together and figured she was naked. I was so tempted to see what lied under those warm blankets. I reach out and… No! I can't do that. I refuse to take away her dignity. I sighed, as I tossed the towel aside. I sat in my recliner with a quilt and drifted into a deep sleep after reclining it all the way back.

Grace's POV

He passed my test. He doesn't give in to temptation easily. His assumptions about me being naked are right, however. I smiled, thinking that he would make a perfect mate. I held the large body pillow closer to me, smelling a faint scent that was his. I looked at him, and decided that he needed some more training with his Psychic powers that are starting to manifest. He will be quite the cut above the Gallade.

3 weeks later, Normal POV

It was 5 AM. Anth woke up to that familiar smell of Lavender, and a light body on his chest. He had since taken to sleeping in his recliner while the Gardevoir took the bed. He looked down to see Grace with her head snuggled into his lean chest. He smiled and rubbed her back softly, still minding the spike on her back. He had grown used to her sleeping nude in the passed week, while on top of him in his chair. She liked sneaking onto him at night. As he rubbed her back, she made a small moan, snuggling into his firm chest.

Due to his new training schedule, Anth had lost a lot of weight with his morning exercises with Grace. She helped stretch him out and ran with him. She had gained some speed, and as well strength. Anth, while not using Psychic was very fast; he could run 20 miles an hour for quite awhile. Even in that aspect, he said he needs some improvement. His strength had jumped as well. What took him 15 minutes to do, as far as transporting a heavy box up and down stairs using a dolly, only took him 2 seconds, while using a finger. His balance was perfect. His stealth was even more so. He can leap up into the attic effortlessly, and even the roof. In return, she gave him nightly lessons on Psychic control, which he caught on very quickly. She also recently found out that Anth had used a field of hypnosis to a very advanced degree. When a lovely picture of Grace was taken and posted on Anth's Facebook, her red spikes were edited out. Only Anth and she could see them. She was glad. She'd rather have her spikes hidden from the world than be kicked out or killed.

What really gained a boost was their bond that they shared. They are always seen with each other, which gained his mom's praise. Kelli, his mom, had also pointed out that Anth was less prone to verbal retaliation when asked to do chores, because now he had help from a lovely teen girl. Chris just stood on the sidelines with indifference, though he had silently thanked the heavens that Anth was more obedient. He suspected that the girl that hung with Anth a lot and slept in his room was giving him lots of head. Anth's irritation was made known quite well with the glare he gave Chris. He would assert his emotion of ire by saying, "Drop it, ok? What she and I do together behind closed doors is not of your concern." When Chris continued to prod into Anth's personal life, Anth shouted at him, "Fuck off, asshole!" Chris took a hint and decided to drop it, seeing as his son now had balls of steel, but the look in his son's eyes was quite unnerving for him. Michelle, the nurse of this dual-family home, and the proud owner of said residence, agreed. Anth was 19; he needed air to breathe and much room for privacy.

Anth's closet also took a shift. Woman's clothes were added, mainly long sleeved pants, to help cover up her feet. She even wore some of Anth's PJs when walking around the house. The Gardevoir had taken a liking to them. Anth had taken her to clothes store, dipping into his hidden savings account, which he kept filling up since his 5th birthday. He had well over $2000 dollars. He had spent 850 of the cash on 35 dresses specially fitted for Grace. Her breasts were large enough for her chest spike to not mess up her dresses and shirts, but the back spike took some effort for Anth's Hypnosis to work with. She even got a two piece bikini that matched her hair. She had greatly appreciated the gifts and kissed his cheek, eliciting a blush from Anth. That day was a good day for them both.

8 AM. Anth was out on his morning run, he was practicing his aura sensory, so he had blindfolded himself. He was doing very well, his other senses having expanded to such a level that he could see the world of aura. The passing cars, the trees, the individual blades of grass and the small bugs that lived among them, he could see them all. He had an impressive 10 meter range of sight. He found it calming that he was using this method of sight. Grace ran alongside him, admiring him of his modest rise to glory. She had recently been able to adjust the size of her spikes. It cost her ability to sense anyone outside of a 2 mile range, and the range dipped down to Anth's level. The red spikes just became nothing but small red gems.

12 PM. At a lunch date in a Subway, Grace and Anth were enjoying a chicken salad sub. To Anth's surprise, she finished the behemoth of a sub. "Uh, wow, Grace. You have an appetite that rivals my own. I'm impressed." "Thank you, Anth. This place is great. I'm glad I came here."

The 2 went swimming, much to Grace's happiness. She had an "accidental" wardrobe malfunction in front of Anth while he swam under water, using Psychic to keep the water out of his eyes. He had seen a nipple of Grace's underwater. He rose with a blushing face as she fixed it. "Oops," She said in an innocent tone. "I hope you enjoyed that sight, Anth," said Grace, with a mischievous tone.

They returned sometime around 10:05, after the park closed. Chris continued to type on his computer, ignoring them. Anth got some food for them and went up stairs with her. They went in his—their room to play some Metroid Prime. They took turns, with Grace working the controller just as he would. Michelle's kids, Sean and Jacob, had walked in on the duo.

Grace's POV

I stopped playing, and looked at the children. Jacob, the shorter one, pointed at me, "Ha, you have green hair!" He mocked me openly, when Sean stopped him. Sean looked at me closely, as I have become nervous. "You look familiar. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" "No," I replied, still nervous. Anth looked at the two, "Could you both leave Grace alone? She's just a girl not from around here ok? Don't be so judgmental. Besides, you shouldn't be brash with women. Didn't your mother ever teach you any better?" A look from Anth was all that they need to take a hint and back off.

I saw that Anth's aggression was steadily increasing, but it was still manageable. Whenever he looks at me, I see that handsome smile on his face, and feel safe to be that target of his affections. I hit the power button on the console after saving the game. We both took our respective showers and went back to the room.

Anth's POV

I smiled a bit, and then frowned. I was confused. I don't know why, but something seemed out of place. I looked into her eyes, which showed concern and worry. "I'm ok. Just a bit tired is all." I got in my recliner, and was about to pull the lever when Grace came up to me and cupped my face in her delicate hands. "Please sleep with me tonight, Anth," She called in her sweet voice. How could I say no to that? She removed her robe, revealing a bra and panties. I still blushed, but at least she was clothed. I had boxers on. Just as she was about to guide me in, my mother calls me. Sighing, I said, "Sorry, Grace. I didn't mean for that to occur." "It is fine, Anth. I forgive you."

Grace's POV

I watched as Anth left the room to help Kelli. She was very accepting of me, seeing as I always keep Anth in good spirits. I noticed he had a music player called an iPod. It was in a docking station of his stereo. I browsed the iPod to see he has a thing for rock. This could help him in executing his move set, but I wonder how much?

I played a song called Wake up Hate by Korn. It was an angry song, from the sound of its intro. Then the lyrics began. In an instant, my mind warped to the much darker part of his mind. It was a giant coliseum full of battle scars and deep claw marks. I saw him, fighting as a beast of unimaginable power. "Oh, Arceus…" This power was full of pure rage and hate; his body was in such turmoil that I almost lost it.

I left his mind, using almost all of my power just to pry myself out. I shut the stereo off just as he arrived. He looked at me with a solemn expression and those melancholy eyes bore into my soul. "Don't do that… There are regions of my mind you aren't meant to see." I was panting slightly, my heart throbbing. I never saw such raw power in any Pokémon, but Anth managed to bare the shoulder of a thousand burdens. I wondered just how he managed to cope with it. "How…?" I asked meekly. "Pain…sorrow…hate…rage…sadness…" was my answer. His soul was heavy, inside he cried, but he had never shed a tear in 10 years. A tear fell from my eyes. "You want to know my power intimately, Grace?" I hesitated for a moment, and nodded. He went to the stereo, and pulled out 2 headphones, a splitter for the headphones, and a remote to the stereo. He hooked everything up and handed me a pair.

I put them on. He looked at me seeing if I was ready for it. _**"Careful, being this close to me as a psychic has been proven lethal," **_thought Anth, towards me. I nodded, with conviction.

He hit play on an unfamiliar song. It was called This Machine by Julien-K. I saw images, all his memories, all his pain warp through me, his power, and it was slow to grow at first. He learned how to use it, and it grew fast, it kept growing, and it never stopped. The pain of his ex-girlfriend breaking his heart to pieces echoed. His father called him worthless. His pain grew with his power, borderline manifestation. He never cried, instead, his energy screamed to the heavens blasting the other realm to pieces with the scream. It was so much to take in. I wasn't sure how long it will last. Then the song ended. And the headphones fell off. The images stopped. I was shaking visibly from the pain. He hid this so well, that even a master interrogator couldn't so much as crack him.

He looked at me and pulled me into his embrace. "That… was me, all of it. 19 years of pain." I couldn't find words to describe this pain; instead, I bawled harder into his chest than before. My cries muffled by his chest, and the closed door. "I won't leave you. I won't turn into that evil beast, Grace." I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and sniffled, as tears streamed down my face. "P-Promise…?" I said with tears. "I promise."


	2. Embracing Lust, Dual Feelings, Training

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"_**Telepathy"**_

Chapter 2: Embracing Lust, Dual Feelings, and Training Time

Grace's POV, 11 PM

We held each other close for what seemed like hours. I rubbed my hands on his warm, bare chest. He rubbed my back gently, but I really wanted him to touch my back spike. When ever I feel his body heat come close, he moves his hand away. I was close to begging him. Our bond was strengthening, as we began to feel each other's emotions more intimately. I cling to his chest, "Please, Anth, make me feel good. I need you so bad." I felt his surprise, but I was rewarded with his hand rubbing my chest spike. "Oh, Anth…" I moaned softly.

I knew we couldn't really do it on account of others living in the house, but Anth seemed to be up to something. I moaned more as he caressed my chest spike. Then, he stopped. I panted lightly. "D-Don't stop, please…" "I just have to take care of a few things, ok?" "Ok…" I watched as he left the room. I felt our bond reach a new level. I felt what he felt, and vice versa. I smile thinking that this will be a very enjoyable experience for both of us.

Anth's POV, 11:15 PM

I went around the house, seeing my mom in my sister's room, taking care of her needs. My dad was in their master bedroom upstairs. Michelle and her children were in their room resting. I cast Hypnosis on Michelle and her kids, watching as they slacked over and fell into a deeper sleep. I floated back upstairs and saw my mother was finished and with father. I used Hypnosis on them, knocking them out. I returned to Grace as she was now naked in my bed and covered up. I felt her emotions so clearly; I almost thought that they were my own. I realized that we could share each other's emotions, and by extension, physical sensations.

Grace's POV, 11:18 PM

I watched him undress from his boxers, showing me his manhood. It was somewhat hard, but got harder as I stared at it. He got under the blankets with me, and began caressing my chest spike. "Oh, Anth…" I made small moans as he rubbed my chest spike. He went down, and kissed my spike, making me moan a lot more. "You really are sensitive here," he said. "I'm so embarrassed…" I blushed and moaned loudly as he licked my spike while massaging my breasts. Our pleasure doubled due to our two-way connection of our minds and hearts.

He continued pleasuring me for about 5 minutes before he stopped. "Oh, please, Anth, don't stop," I begged. I was rewarded with a finger rubbing my wet nether regions. "Ah, ah, Anth…!" I held him close, thrusting into his fingers, just to get as much pleasure as I could. His lips slammed shut with mine as we wrestled tongues. I moaned into his mouth more as he stuck a finger in me. "Mmm!" He was only fingering me, and I felt like I was going to burst. I broke for air, and every intake I made was followed by a loud moan. "Anth, I'm cuming! Please make me cum!" I got my wish, when he inserted a second finger into my moist womanhood. I stifled a scream as my very first orgasm ripped through me.

Anth's POV, 11:30 PM

I watched Grace as she panted from her orgasm. I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean of her juices. She tasted like roses and honey. I kissed her lovingly as I caressed her cheek. "Anth, please, let me return the favor…" My aura spiked as I felt an angel's grip on my hard cock. "You have soft hands, Grace," I said with a smirk. I rolled over and let her on top of me.

She grabbed hold of it and stroked fairly quickly. I let out small grunts of pleasure, and my pleasure was furthered by her putting all of the length into her mouth. "Grace, that feels so good," I said to her as she smiled a little. She moaned on it, causing me to groan more. 7 minutes was all it took for me to release my load into her mouth. To my surprise, she swallowed the whole thing. "You taste great, my love, like the fruits we eat," said Grace, with a seductive tone. "Well, I have you to thank for that, Grace," I replied.

Normal POV, 11:38 PM

Grace climbed up on top of Anth, positioning his throbbing member into her waiting entrance. In a single fluid motion, she slammed it into her pussy, shouting out while her hymen broke. It took her 4 minutes before she started grinding against Anth slowly. They let out hot breaths and small moans. Grace went down and planted her lips on his, as they began to make out. Anth thrusts up into her as she grinds him. Her moans were short, with each thrust into her tight pussy. As they continued, she darts her tongue into his mouth, engaging in a heated tongue wrestle. For 18 minutes, they fought for dominance until Grace felt the need to sit up.

She sat up and fondled her breasts as she neared her climax once more. Grace's and Anth's moans filled the room more intensely. She bounced much quicker and harder, forcing more of his rod into her hungry snatch. Anth wasn't too far off. She bounced quickly, meeting his thrusts. "Anth, I, I'm cumming!" She shouted. "Me, too!" He replied back in a grunting voice. Eventually, their orgasms ripped through their bodies as they shouted each other's name. After they came down from their orgasmic highs, Grace lied on top of him, as they panted. "I love you, Grace." "I love you, too, Anth." Anth drew the blankets up onto their racked bodies, as they kissed each other softly. They drifted into a deep sleep in each other's loving embrace.

Anth's POV, 5 AM; the next morning

I woke up to a familiar scent of lavender, when I spotted a girl in my arms. I recalled the events of last night with a smile. I caressed her cheek. She moaned a little, snuggling closer. I felt a bit of a squeeze on my member and realized immediately that I was still inside her. She moved her hips slightly, moaning softly. I stared at her angelic face for what seemed like an eternity. I had a small worry, however. I came inside Grace. As much as I love her, I don't want to have a child just yet. I still need to finish college up first.

Moments later she woke up, with that beautiful smile. "Good morning, my love," said Grace, with a gentle tone. "Good morning, sweetie," I replied with a low, yet just as gentle, tone. She snuggled into my chest, cooing just a bit. She moved her hips a bit, grinding against mine. She looked at me, with a small amount of lust in her eyes. "I guess we found a cozy little home for you, didn't we?" "I guess we did." She made small moans as she grinded into me, with my member quickly hardening inside her. "Oh, Anth…" She moaned softly. "Grace, as much as we enjoy bedroom activities…" I grunted just a little, losing focus to the pleasure for just a moment, "We need to eat, and get our morning training done." She lied back down on me, sighing in pleasure. "Ok, Anth-kun. Oh, and you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant," She said in a sly voice, "I used Psychic to keep your seed away from going in too far."

I blushed quite a bit at this notion, and realized that as long as I have energy to spare in my loins, she will be bleeding me until I dry up. Part of me hopes this isn't the case. She giggled and kissed me. _**"Don't worry, sexy, I won't be a sex crazed maniac," **_said Grace, using her telepathy.

We eventually got up, and dressed. We head down to make ourselves some breakfast in the form of 2 cereal bowls. Grace was a tad off balance, due to our activities last night. Being a Psychic had many benefits, not limited to being able to put others to sleep and make them think that Grace was at least a human. Thanks to her being able to retract her back and chest spikes at will, made it easier for me to cast the illusion. After eating, we went outside, with our wireless ear buds, powered by our auras. We took off running to The Man without Fear by Drowning Pool and Rob Zombie.

Normal POV, 8 AM

The 2 lovers took off at a high speed, almost floating off the ground. Anth's thoughts turned to his past, as they vanished, only becoming slight blurs to the unsuspecting public. Grace saw his mood change, but made no move to rectify it. She knew all too well that he needed to be in his mind alone to think.

They ended up in a field, out in the large hills near Interstate 35. They covered much distance in only 2 minutes. "This is a good spot to see how much I have grown," said Anth, while Grace removed her ear buds. She saw his aura; it was growing at a rapid rate. He played Wake up Hate by Korn from his iPod, eliciting his energy to follow. His aura manifested on a physical scale and began growing to new heights. It was almost godlike, but also demon. It climbed up to 12 feet, not as tall as the very large and thick trees that surrounded them.

Grace saw this power, and thought it rivaled Arceus himself. Then she heard a large splintering sound. A tree was being shredded by Anth's impressive power. He chuckled darkly, "It seems that I did grow quite a bit. I digress, however. I won't use this power actively around other people unless they threaten us, or I trust them to keep their mouths shut." Grace nodded slowly, feeling a bit of fear. Anth caught on to that sliver of fear and addressed it, "Not to worry, Grace. I still intend to keep my promise." She sighed with relief.

Grace's POV, 8:15 AM

I watch Anth as he meditates, as his energy saturated the air almost to the point of being visible. Despite his claim about his energy being related closely to fire, his aura appeared to be changing, over again, taking on different qualities of the surrounding areas. In a way, it was like a Kecleon's ability to change its type. However, Anth is in a league all his own. I sat across from him, just only a yard away, and began meditating. After meditating for 10 minutes, Anth wanted to spar with me. "Grace, as we spar, I want you to rely on using your fists in tandem of your Psychic abilities. However, there will be a handicap placed on both our parts. No telepathy of any shape or form."

Anth enjoyed having Psychic powers like I did, but he had a code of honor in friendly matches with me. The matches that we sparred in helped me greatly in expanding my repertoire. It was tough, but I soon realized that I'm becoming the first Gardevoir to actually use a physical style of fighting. Anth charged at me, as I dodged and tried to counter. Even with this tough handicap in place, Anth fought very well. His strikes were swift, and strong.

My hits were gaining in strength and speed as well. I socked him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. I ran to him. "Oh, my Arceus! Anth, I'm so sorry!" I cried out. He chuckled, "Well, certainly wasn't expecting that. Good thing I put up a small barrier just before impact. Still, that punch had quite the force behind it."

Anth's POV, 8:40 AM

I got up off the ground, _"At this rate, she'll be able topple the WWE's champs without even thinking." _I laughed a little at my pun. "What's so funny, Anth?" Grace asked me in a curious tone, which I found cute. "Oh, nothing, just a funny thought. That's all," I replied in a casual tone. "What were you thinking about?" "That you could take out the WWE's champion without thinking." It took her just a moment before she burst into laughter. "Oh, wow, Anth that was funny AND clever!"

It brought me joy seeing that lovely face, and hearing her mirthful laughter. I often wonder how in such a short amount of time, that my life went from depressing and dull to lively and fulfilling. I guess that my life has finally made a turn around.

"Anth, are you ok?" Grace asked me, breaking my line of thought. "Oh, sorry, I spaced out," I said with far away look in my eyes. She still looked concerned, as her sense of worry etched into my mind. I held her closely into my chest. She sighed with happiness, obviously enjoying being held into my chest.

Normal POV, 9:10 AM

Anth and Grace return home while holding hands. The family was used to them going out quite often, but they have noticed the changes in Anth's stature. He no longer had a pot belly or love handles. He was skinnier all the way through. He went from having the body of a stout kick boxer, to a body of a well-toned sprinter. Chris saw this and began to test him, by trying to sneak attack him. Anth had avoided the attacks all together or countered with a simple strong grip onto the wrist. When those attempts failed, Chris decided to challenge him to an all out brawl.

"You're joking, right?" Anth asked, in a skeptical tone. "Hell, no, I want to see who the man of the house is right now," Chris said in a demanding voice. Anth, of course, sighed in irritation. "Fine, I'll fight you." The living room was cleared so that father and son could duke it out. Without warning, Chris tried to ram Anth over, only for Anth to side-step the attack. He had his hands in his pockets, looking rather bored. Anth continued to twist around, side-step and dodge Chris' attacks. To Anth's dismay, Kelli was rooting for Chris, along with Michelle.

Anth's POV, 9:40 AM

My eyes gleamed from under my bangs. They were cheering for _him? _My rage began to boil, and I knew Grace could sense that. _**"Please, Anth, don't do anything you might regret. I don't want to lose you," **_said Grace, in her fearful tone within my mind. _**"Don't worry, Grace. I'll just use 2% on him, just enough to bring him down with minimal injury," **_I replied back into hers. I stared my dad in the eye, unleashing just a small bit of killer intent, which went unnoticed by everyone except Grace.


	3. Family Rivals, a Dope, and New Problems

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"_**Telepathy"**_

Chapter 3: Family Rivals, a Dope, and Randomness

Normal POV, 9:45 AM

As Chris began running his mouth, taunting Anth, Anth jumps at Chris, with a fist planted into his shoulder. Chris yelled in pain, "God damn it, that fucking hurts!" Anth had landed back onto the floor, just a second after striking his shoulder. Anth saw the family watch in awe. Kelli was the first one to speak, "H-How did you jump that high?" Anth replied, "I trained rigorously, honing my skills in the art of hand-to-hand combat. You can thank Grace for helping me. Where ever she came from, the place certainly had a bunch of skilled fighters."

Anth's POV, 9:50 AM

What I said to them was only half true. I did train, Grace did help, but as for the place with fighters, they didn't know that the place was called the World of Pokémon. I looked back at my dad, seeing as he recovered from the strike, sort of. "You may be faster, but you sure as hell aren't stronger than me!" He yelled out. This was getting very irritating, so I budged the percentage up by one half of a percent. At this point, I could easily cause large amounts of pain, and maybe put a fracture or two.

"Let's take this into the garage. Michelle, Grace, and I cleaned it up so the floor is clear for brawling," I said in a casual tone. Every one followed me into the garage. Michelle was a bit scared for Chris, Kelli wasn't sure what to think, and Grace just stood there and watched. She has complete faith in me, both in victory and having good control. I looked at my dad, seeing as he was about to charge. I took off after him before he could react. I punched with great speed, dealing some damage onto his chest.

After 15 minutes of his shouting and me kicking his ass, he finally went down. The worst he received was a very minor fracture in his forearm and a bit of a concussion. My mom and Michelle looked at me with awe-struck expressions. "What? Did you expect me not to fight back? And before you say anything about me _finally _kicking his ass being a bad thing, hear this. He brought this upon himself. Now, if you will excuse me, I want to take Grace out for brunch."

Grace's POV, 10:10 AM

I never thought that Anth could be so blunt with his family. He never wastes time or sugar-coats anything. Well, except the day when I arrived. He acts just like a typical alpha male, but for some reason denies such a role. Perhaps that even with my presence, he still has some burdens. I am glad that I managed to ease the weight of those burdens. As we went outside, Anth pulled out a set of keys. "Can't be teleporting or speeding across the city can we?" He said with that wonderful smile of his. I laughed lightly, "Nope, I guess we can't."

We hopped into a red Corvette that Anth had upgraded with his meager salary while working as an assistant DJ. The engine roared to life as Anth turned the ignition. Because of Anth's current job as a vice manager for a local GameStop, he earns just enough money to handle his own insurance. He is the only licensed driver of the car, never once received any tickets, and he certainly never got into a wreck. From time to time, Anth came out to polish his car, just so it would look great. "We're here, Grace," said Anth. I looked out to see a Mexican food restaurant. We got out of the car, locked it up, and went inside.

As we waited for the service to guide us to our table, I took a whiff of that incredible scent. I was fully aware that meat came from the slaughterhouses designated for farm animals. Even though Anth had taught me about how things work around this planet, I was still hesitant on adopting a craving for natural meat from an animal. When I did, I was very sad. Anth had cheered me up, saying that this is how they lived, that it was a way of life.

A female clerk with tan skin and black hair came up to us, speaking in a chipper mood, "Welcome to Taco Palace! How may I serve you 2 today?" Anth smiled just a little, "A bench table for 2 would be nice, please." After sitting down to look over the menu, chips and hot sauce were set out as the common appetizer. Anth set his menu down and waited, I still couldn't decide on what to get. _**"Try the beef and chili enchilada with the beans and rice combo," **_said Anth. I nodded and set my menu down.

Anth's POV, 10:30 AM

Today has been a decent day so far. I woke up after a pleasurable night to a loving Gardevoir, kicked my dad's ass, and I'm on yet another date with the same Gardevoir. I am truly thankful for whatever force brought her here, but I wonder if she ever feels homesick. She dug into her food, eating with that cute smile on her angelic features. My heart was lifted even further. I decided to follow her lead, and dig into my food.

Normal POV, 11:00 AM

The two lovers left the restaurant after paying the fee. Just as they were getting into the car, some idiot decided to raise some hell, and try and hold every one hostage, while using a 9 millimeter to assert his barbaric authority. It was some Hispanic from the looks of his dark tan hands. "Get on the fucking ground all of you!" He shouted. Every one whimpered as they cowered on the floor. Anth sighed as he approached the man holding a gun.

"Look buddy I…" Anth didn't get to finish as the man pulled the gun to his face. "Nice 9 mil." "Shut the fuck up, gringo!" "Nice, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Anth was, in no way, afraid of the jackass in front of him. Besides, he used Psychic for a split second long enough to jam a gear out of place, thus rendering it useless. "I'm warning you, asshole! I'll fucking blow your brains out all over this fucking lot!"

Anth got a dangerous edge in his voice as his Hypnosis sank in. "Go ahead, I dare you. But first…" Anth vanished before the man's very eyes, as geysers of blood erupt from the area around him. Demons came crawling out of the large puddles of blood, and attacked the man.

Outside the effects of Anth's Hypnosis, people saw the man drop to the ground unconscious, twitching and whimpering. People cheered him on, as authorities arrived to pick up the felon. Anth and Grace left the place after receiving an award from the police. Grace commented on what Anth had done, "That was some technique, Anth. Putting him in a nightmare like that? I'm very impressed, but do try to refrain from going into the extremes please? I can still feel that man's screams from here." "Sure thing, Grace." As they left the area to return home, Anth put some good music on, and the 2 started jamming out.

Grace's POV, 12 PM

We got home soon after leaving that place. We decided against doing any exercises for the day in favor of taking a break. "How about we play some more games on the GameCube?" Anth asked in a casual tone. "Sure, I'd love to play games with you, Anth," I replied in a sweet tone. Anth and I began playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. It was an enjoyable fighting game, and it had Pokémon in it as playable characters. Being a Psychic myself, I picked Mewtwo. Anth picked Bowser.

We began our match and I was very skilled at using Mewtwo for obvious reasons. No matter how many times I KO'd Anth, he would return to smack me off screen. Neither of us could keep a lead long enough. The match ended in a sudden death, with me as the victor. "Yay, I win!" I proclaimed. "That was a grand match, Grace. I'm glad to have met you," Anth said in a content voice.

A scent entered our noses. Apparently, someone was cooking downstairs. Before I realized what the scent was, Anth was gone, the telltale sounds of quick foot steps on the stairs told me that he was going to get us some lunch. He came back up with 4 hotdogs, with ketchup on them. We ate with smiles, until I took a bite, and got ketchup on my cheek. "That's a lovely shade of red you got on, Grace," he said, teasing me. "Oh, shut up, Anth," I replied, playfully punching his arm. I wiped off the ketchup.

Normal POV, 1 PM

The 2 went out to see some of the impressive parks and attractions Denton had to offer. They went on a few strolls, fished in some ponds, and even rode bikes. It was a joyous day for the two lovers. The best part was that they had each other. With love in their hearts, nothing could stop them, almost… "Yes, I have found the target. Yes, proceeding with caution," said a man wearing a black suit. The man continued to stalk the two lovers as they returned to his red car.

The two drove off, with Grace oblivious to the large black SUV tailing them. Anth looked up in his rear view mirror. _"Oh, it seems someone wants to play follow the leader," _thought Anth. "Something wrong, my love?" Grace asked, noticing his icy stare for a second. "Not at all, sweetie," said Anth, with a smile. _**"We have trouble behind us, but don't look. He'll think we are suspicious of him,"**_ Anth transferred. She smiled a fake smile, nodding that she understood.

The man continued to follow Anth and Grace, much to Anth's unseen ire. _**"Can you see anything, Grace?"**_ Anth asked. _**"He's working for the government. They are suspicious of me. They know what I am. Please, Anth, I'm scared. Don't let them take me." **_Anth flared his energy slightly, enough to pop a passenger side front tire on the man's truck. The destruction resulted in the SUV losing control and rolling over. Grace was shocked, as Anth had used a swift and invisible form of Psycho Cut. The man wasn't doing ok, but Anth really couldn't care less. If anyone was after his Grace, they will be met with serious consequences, including an ass kicking.

Anth and Grace returned home, only to be met with the entire family looking at them. "We need to talk, Anthony," said Kelli. _"Damn," _thought Anth.

Author's Note: 3 chapters in 6 days? Well, I must say I am outdoing myself. I'm suffering from the dreaded writer's block and I am in need of some assistance. This chapter was plot-wise slow, but this was rush delivery so it kind of sucks. I would appreciate lots of input for the story and maybe some beta readers to help out. Thanks, guys. Oh, and read and review, please.


	4. Bloody Tears, Departure, a New Home

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"_**Telepathy**"_

"**Demonic**"

Chapter 4: Bloody Tears, Departure, a New Home

Anth's POV, 1:30 PM

Shit, they know. But, how do they…? Fuck! The government told them. "Please, give her up, son. She isn't human," my mom said to me. **"What do you know of being human, mother?" **I shouted at mom, using a demon's voice to emphasize my rage. "All my life, you and your husband," I said with venom lacing my voice, "push me around and call me names. And your case, mother, ignoring my pleas and cries! **You have been no help to me AT ALL!**" At this point, even Grace was getting scared. My sclera reddened with rage, which caused my eyes to start bleeding.

Mom began to cry; I looked at her with pure hate. "We are leaving," I said in a solemn tone. Dad charged at me and socked me in the solar plexus, only to be knocked back through the garage door. **"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, CHRIS!" **I charged Crimson Psycho Cut on the side of my forearm and prepared to bisect him where he lied unconscious. "Please, stop, Anth. He isn't worth killing," pleaded Grace, as she come up to grab the arm that wasn't charged with Psycho Cut. I looked at my dad for just a few seconds before launching the Psycho Cut that sliced the air 2 centimeters above his head. "You better count yourself lucky that Grace is here at all to keep me from killing you, **traitorous scum.**" My face, by now, was covered in blood trails from my eyes.

I looked at the rest of my family. "Don't follow me," I said almost monotonous. My family just stood there. I brought a laptop and my electrical equipment, as well as our clothes, blankets, and money. I put the laptop on a small podium in my car that functioned as a dock for it. The clothes and blankets went in the back. I turned on the computer and proceeded to remove my name from the databases. SSN, identity, everything; all of the things that had my name on them were erased. I rigged the comp to remove all my accounts on the web, every account I ever made. Grace hopped in the car with me. I looked back at my family, using Hypnosis on all of them, knocking them out where they stood.

Grace's POV, 2 PM

I watched as Anth slammed the gas pedal, as his car screeched away from our old home. "Your eyes are bleeding. Let me help," I said with worry. "I'm fine, Grace. I just…" He sighed. Because of his power, he reshaped the license plates on the car, as well as changed the color from red to black. I suppose he did that so the police won't find us. "Identity Anthony, deletion successful; all accounts and emails have been removed from the internet," droned the computer's Microsoft Mike voice.

It pained me to see Anth this way. It made him angry that the government was stepping on his personal life, just to try and get to me. It hurt him much worse when his family betrayed him. His tears of blood are a testament of his inner pain, a pain in which I plan to ease. We went on a high way, heading south. "We are heading to Mexico. My Hypnosis should get us by easily," said Anth, with determination.

Anth's POV, 4 PM

We have managed to get to Waco easily. Not much trouble had arisen, since getting gas was simple. Grace was napping in the passenger seat next to me. I put the car on cruise control, and took a glance at her. With my right hand I stroke her cheek softly. Grace sighs softly and rubs up against my hand a little. I sigh, thinking about her; so much for earning a peaceful life. The blood on my face was wiped off with a bit of water and a wash cloth.

My computer blipped, warning me of incoming bogeys. "Shit," I cursed silently. "Grace, wake up." "Mmm...? What's wrong...?" "We have trouble. 5 SUVs are in pursuit of my car. I'll take care of them." I played the song Superbeast by Rob Zombie, and set my car to auto-pilot letting Mike, the computer take control. I opened the sky window and hopped out.** "Y'all want some of this?"** I shouted. I stood on top of the car; the turbulence had no effect on me since now the car was a part of me. I took out 4 of the SUVs using Psy-Beam.

I saw 5 helicopters hovering overhead. My eyes gleam as I charged up my attacks. They launched missiles at us. "Oh, to hell with this." I used Psychic on the missiles, and altered their trajectory to hit the helicopters. I no longer give a shit about taking a life. Fuck this. The missiles hit their marks, and the helicopters went down, crashing onto the last SUV. Mike blipped a red alert. "Avian class fighters approaching." "**FUCK!** They really want to do this? Grace, I'm going sky bound." 7 F-22s were indeed approaching. I charged up 80% of my power, allowing the energy to act like a cloak, and went skyward. I flew at supersonic speeds up to their height, and flew alongside their formation. "Target spotted, engaging," said the leader.

I zipped around their machine gun fire, merely taunting them at this point. They have pissed me off, but I want to play with my prey now, just so the president can get a load of what the fuck he's messing with. I land on the cockpit of one and gleamed into the eyes of the person inside. _**"Send a message to your superiors. My name is none of your concern. You will leave me alone, as well as my mate. We wanted a peaceful life here. Come after me again, and you will lose more than just a few squads. Now, once you have delivered the message, kill yourself." **_I hopped off the cockpit and watched him leave the formation. He was under my control now.

The others tried firing on me again, so I dodged and went to another cockpit top. I blasted the controls and swung the jet into another, watching them explode. Now I had 4 more left to deal with. I charged a Crimson Psycho Cut on both of my arms. I charged at one, holding the Psycho Cut on my arms. I sliced the F-22, and its pilot, in two. I hopped the wing to another jet and sliced up the cockpit. I scalped and dismembered the pilot. The jet took a nosedive into a large hill thousands of feet below.

I threw a Psycho Cut at the 3rd 1 and watched the pilot panic as his jet fell apart. The jet exploded soon before hitting the ground. Now, it was the leader's turn to die. I gleamed into his eyes, and took control over him. I made him turn around and make a crash landing on the White House front yard. I jumped off and zipped back onto the car.

Grace's POV, 4:30 PM

I watched as Anth's aura dropped back down to 2%. I knew he had to kill, as much as it pained me. But, he was doing it to save us. He dropped through the sky window and closed it after getting seated. He let Mike drive the car, since he was somewhat exhausted from the battle. We still head a few hours before reaching the US-Mexico border. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if there's trouble," said Anth, proceeding to fall asleep. I listened to some music on his iPod. I wasn't warped into his mind again. He had a bunch of music uploaded for me. It still looked like music he would listen to, but these songs spoke to me more clearly. We arrived at the border at around 9, so I woke Anth up. "Huh…? Are we there yet?" He asked with a tired voice. "Yes, my love, we are here." We got by easily, and drove off into the night. We kissed, thinking about out new home.

Author's Note: Jeez, this chapter is even smaller. *gulp* i hope i can come up with more ideas, otherwise i'll hafta rely on betas to help me out. anyways read and review.


	5. Life in Durango, Mexico

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"_**Telepathy"**_

"**Demonic"**

AN: I won't be using Spanish in this. It's too confusing typing up all the symbols used. This chapter will be through Grace's POV, then through Anth's POV. This is a description of their daily routine on certain days.

Chapter 5: Life in Durango, Mexico.

Grace's POV, 5 AM, 3 Years later

I woke up alone once again in the old apartment we barely managed to land in Durango. He worked in a soda battling factory to earn some cash for us. It wasn't a preferred life style, but having each other as company in bed made it worthwhile. I got out of bed and made some toast. I managed to adapt to the atmosphere here. Before leaving, I looked on Mike, to see if Mr. Leet sent a message. He was a good man, and a hacker who forged our IDs. Anth met up with the man while I was looking for work. Anth trusted him, so I did, too.

After the three years I have spent in this place, my hair had grown down to my waist, while Anth's had grown down just an inch shorter than mine. His skills in his Psychic power were simply unrivaled. He has gotten to a point in his training where he has little to fear as far as the gangs are concerned. That doesn't mean I am powerless. A few gang members tried to corner me a few times. I ended up castrating them and destroying their sight using my Psychic abilities. I felt their pain by a very miniscule degree, as I am learning how to tune out the emotions of others. There are few people I am willing to open a link to, but the one that precedes above all others is my connection with Anth.

I arrived at the small preschool as its teacher. The children took well to my appearance, calling me Ms. Angel. "Ms. Angel? What are we learning today?" One of the boys asked me. His name was Juan, a boy who often gave me flowers. "We are learning Math, Juan," I replied. The hour passed, and all the children were skillful to the point of being as smart as first grade children. "Congratulations, children, you all are ready for the test!" I handed out the small 3 question tests. I included a bonus question on each paper, and made sure that each test was different. 15 minutes later, the last test came in. I graded all the papers while the children talked amongst themselves. Every student passed, and even got the bonus right.

After all the tests were graded, I announced to the class, "Students, I want to thank you for attending my class. I also want to say you all passed the tests." All the students cheered. After school, Juan came by again, as he always did to drop off a flower, but this time he brought something else. "Ms. Angel, here," said Juan, as he handed me a leather sheath and sword, "This was my mama's lucky machete before she died. You remind me so much of her. I thought you deserved it for helping me with my confidence." "But, Juan, I…" "Don't, it would make me feel better if you took it as a gift, Ms. Angel," said Juan, with a smile. I unsheathed the rough blade and examined it. It had "La Muerte" engraved on the side of the scabbard. "Gracias, Juan," I said contently. "De nada, Ms. Angel," replied Juan.

I walked home along the path. The machete was strapped on across my back. I noticed the markets were up. I went into one to purchase some tacos for me and Anth. After I left, a few gang members began tailing me once again. I sighed and headed into an alley, and jumped up on a roof before anyone noticed. They went into alley, holding guns. My eyes narrowed as I cast a Nightshade on them, blinding them. I zipped down and beheaded each one using the machete lined with Psycho Cut. I vanished into the alley, teleporting home. I went inside after sheathing the blade. I looked as the door opened. "Hello, my love. How was work?" "Very busy, my Graceful angel."

Anth's POV, 5 AM, 3 years later.

I had already left before Grace woke up. Things were bearable thanks to her. Three years in this shit hole have taught me how much you had to work just to put food on the table. My hair had grown quite lengthy during our stay in this country. Many women were jealous of how it looked all ragged. They were even more so of Grace. Her spring green hair looked slightly better. And it was just an inch or two longer than mine.

I had stopped into a small market and bought an apple. Wiping it off, I proceed to eat it. The walks to work I took are usually uneventful. I couldn't really complain too much. The people accepted me since I told them that I was betrayed by my family and the government in America. Few gangs tangled with me, since my status as a Mexican resident was made, and Mr. Leet putting in a good word for me on the big crime bosses.

Life was as grand as it could get in the bungalows of Mexico, as long as no one touches my Grace. I would let the gangs live. Few of them wanted me in their drug smuggling operations, but I declined saying, "No thanks. I prefer to live the simple commoner's lifestyle. It has grown quite well on me." They smiled. Many of them said, "I never met a white man who didn't take everything for granted like a greedy bastard." Despite the nature of their crimes, I couldn't bring myself to end them. I knew that they were doing this just so that they could earn a better style of living for their country.

I arrived at the factory with little trouble. I punched the clock and donned my work cap. I looked as my boss, Pablo, came up to me with a smile on his rugged face. "Ah, it's good to see you again so early in the morning, Anth. How do you manage it without busting?" "A couple of years of practice are all that it takes, boss," I replied. Despite the dreadful conditions of the Mexican factory, the people here were kinder to me than the employees at the GameStop I used to work at, well except for Chico and his little clique. They would often try (and fail) almost everyday in jumping me. They come back in larger numbers, and would even use machetes against me.

I hardly used my Psychic powers against them, seeing them as not worth my time. My hand-to-hand combat skills have proven every time superior. They always come back with more and more, and the only thing that grows on my part is my irritation. Despite the shit I put with, I relent from killing them, or at the very least, reporting them to Pablo. They refused to see that I am perfectly capable of warping them to hell. But I digress. Gross misuse of my powers would only serve to end me in the long run. Grace taught me that.

Ah, Grace, the one beautiful flower in the cruel, cold world. She brought me out of that hell that was my life. I was happy the day she arrived in my life. I made love to her that night, our bond taking off sometime before. Such sweet memories in such a bitter household kept me alive, as my heart warmed up. I really couldn't ask for a better life. I would work in this depressing factory, if it meant that at the end of the day, I would get to see Grace's smiling face.

At the end of the day, I was just about to clock out when Pablo called out. "Anth, wait up!" he shouted, running towards me. "Here, take this." He handed me a check for three times as much as my usual check. "Sir, I appreciate this, but I can't…" "Nonsense, amigo, you've earned it," said Pablo, with a genuine smile. "But, sir, it's not even pay day yet," I tried to argue. "Just take it as a gift, Anth. Get something for that pretty wife of yours. I heard about her efforts in that little preschool. She's done so much for my son, Juan." I smiled, accepting the check. I remembered Juan as the little boy with a big heart for my Grace.

I left quickly running to a bank to cash the check. I got the pesos, and left for home. I smelt tacos and a very faint scent of blood. I was now aware of her exploits with the latest would-be attack. Three years have treated her well, but also made her distant to most people. I still remain as her sole connection to a loved one. I opened the door as I was greeted with quite the sight. She had a machete strapped to her back. She smiled at me, setting down the tacos on two plates. "Hello, my love. How was work?" "Very busy, my Graceful angel."


	6. Anth is gone! Grace is pissed!

AN: You should know the key by now, reader. R&R.

Chapter 6: Anth is gone? Grace is pissed!

Normal POV, 3 years ago, post-Anth attack and disappearance.

A man had walked into a military base somewhere in D.C. His eyes were dull, and without life. He went up to his lieutenant to deliver a message. His voice was coupled with Anth's as he spoke, **"****My name is none of your concern. You will leave me alone, as well as my mate. We wanted a peaceful life here. Come after me or my love again, and you will lose more than just a few squads." **He pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head. He dropped dead, much to the shock of everyone in the room. "Sir, we have reports of another F-22 returning from the chase! It's heading towards the White House," one of the grunts shouted. The lieutenant sighed, and tried to get a hold of the pilot, to no avail.

In the D.C. skies, people saw the descending fighter jet coming in hot. People screamed as it clipped the Washington Monument and crashed into the waters. The jet soon exploded, taking the pilot with it. This got the president's attention quickly, as he had received a call from a lieutenant. "Yes, I saw the crash. We need to act quickly. We are unsure why this happened or how. Send out the Black Ops. Find those freaks," he hung up, unknowingly signing his own death warrant in the long run. He sighed as he mourned the loss of several people today. The skies grew dark with clouds, as it began to rain.

Normal POV, 6, present day, Saturday morning.

Grace woke up later than she normally would. It had been one of those nights again where they had fun. She turned over, smiling as she got up. Her lithe and nude frame now exposed to the morning sun. She put on a cheap dress to blend in with the crowd. She went to grab her machete when something caught her eye. It was an email from Mr. Leet. She opened it. It was some sort of video feed. She opened the video, her eyes widening. "Anth!"

In the video, a man stepped beside the bleeding, bound, and unconscious Anth. "We have your mate," said the man, with a venom laced voice, "If you don't turn yourself in for his crimes of murder, he WILL take your place in experimentation. We could always use a super soldier in our ranks. You have 48 hours to comply." The feed ended. To say that Grace was pissed would be a gross understatement. Her aura blanketed the entire city of Durango. Many animals howled or cried in fear. A few men shit themselves. She looked and saw that Mr. Leet intercepted the feed and told her that he was sorry. He also gave her a location of his whereabouts. She grabbed her machete and sped out, with anger blazing in her crimson eyes.

Mr. Leet's POV, 7 AM

"Man, I hope she gets the message soon," I said with worry. Anth was an excellent voucher on my behalf, as many crime lords were directed to me to wire them with the cash to fund their crops, as they put it. I grew to like Anth a great deal, like a brother. My name is John Leet, and I am a high class hacker, and another government enemy. The door busts open, scaring me half to death. "Oh, shit, I'm fucked." "You will be if you don't help me get my mate back," yelled a female's voice.

I looked up and saw a girl that looked quite a bit like a Gardevoir. "Grace, is that you?" "You can bet that smart brain I'm Grace. Now pull yourself together. I want my Anth back," she growled. I typed a few things quickly on my computer. "He's in a base in Texas. I'll get a ride for you that will be swift." Grace gleamed at me, which told me that I'd better hurry my ass up. I called in a chopper from one of the crime lords. We went out into a clearing in the forest to avoid suspicion.

Grace's POV, 9 PM

I was dropped off a few miles away from the base. I was armed with my machete. I ran up to the place at breakneck speeds. Flaring my aura as I ran, I soon spotted the dark and offending base. I could barely sense Anth, but I can already tell that they have done something to him besides beat him up. I grew angrier. **I will kill them all.** I let loose a strike which broke through the cement and steel barriers. I sliced the guards up charging a Crimson Psycho Cut of my own. I saw a few dogs, so I let loose my aura and tore them up from the inside. I sliced through countless guards who emerged with guns in their hands. They tried to fire upon me, but I skillfully dodged the bullets and grazed by them. Their heads soon fell. The Psycho Cut smelt thickly of blood. I didn't care. _**"Grace, help me…" **__"Don't worry, Anth, I'm coming. Please, wait for me."_

Anth's POV, 8 PM, and an hour before Grace's arrival.

I woke up slightly to a pain in my chest. I was chained up to a wall. "Like it?" A man in a lab coat asked, "We injected you with a very volatile strain of fox DNA. We learned that the whore you're knocking up is one of those Pokémon. So, we made a DNA strand from the blood work we extracted from you. Congratulations freak, you gave us the key to having super soldiers. Our research is nearing completion; we just need to see what effect it has on the likes of you." "Do you ever shut up…? You just ramble on and on about…" I was smacked across the head by an M-16. The burning pain in my chest grew. The scientist continued, "We believe we can call this experimental strain Project: Ninetales, after the very Pokémon in the game. You'll become a morph of it very soon. We won't know if you will survive. But, if you die, it means endless research materials for us." I groaned weakly, coughing up blood in the process.

I felt so hot. Sweat poured from my face and body. It's too hot… too hot… too… I saw Grace. She was coming for me. I managed to smile just a little. I chuckled softly. "Yes, I do believe this situation is quite humorous," Chuckled the scientist. "Oh, I'm not laughing about that," I smiled a devious smirk. "It seems my mate got wind of this little kidnapping." The soldier looked at me with hate. "She won't last a minute! The bitch will fall hard and in a pool of her own blood!" I continued to chuckle, when the man struck my head again. I slowly started to lose consciousness. _**"Grace, help me…" **_The last thing I heard was an alarm going off. She must be already here.

Grace's POV, 9:30 PM

I fought through hordes of the bastards, and happened upon more. Don't these ass-fucks ever give up? I stabbed so many that I started to lose focus on my Psychic barrier, thus allowing blood to splash on me. I didn't care. I will kill each and every one of them, just to see my Anth! I felt his aura changing; it felt hotter, like lava. An image of a Ninetales appeared in my mind. I was scared, thinking that the worst has come. I eventually came upon a room where Anth's aura felt the strongest. I blew the doors apart. "ANTH!" What I saw wasn't him, but a dark orb with a red outline. A man in a lab coat stared into the large orb, laughing maniacally, "You're too late! He's going to mutate into something of my creation!"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and had a Dark Pulse charged into my machete. **"What did you do to him?" **"I injected him with Project: Ninetales. It's my experimental DNA strain, and it's working. It's so…" I stabbed him through the head, killing him. I let the Dark Pulse fly through his body, making him burst into a pile of his innards. I watched in horror as the orb cracked. I prayed to Arceus that he would still be mine. I watched it crack more until…

**BOOM**


	7. The Beginning of the End and Final Stand

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End and Final Stand

Grace's POV, 10 PM

A bright flash, then nothing. What I saw was nothing short of scary, and amazing at the same time. It was Anth. He was a Ninetales morph. His cream colored fur, nine flowing tails, his piercing red eyes, his features were striking. His ankle-length mane, and his chest tuft, both were silky looking. I was entranced by the sight. "Hey, Grace, what say we blow this dimension? We have to find a suitable home for our child." "Ch-child?" I asked, surprised. "Yes, Grace. I can tell you are pregnant. But, before we go, let's show them what happens when they tangle with the likes of us." "Ok, let's do it." He charged up his aura, and I watched as the entire facility went up in a hellish blaze. He was more Ninetales than a natural Ninetales. We flew up into the skies and burst into mach 3 speeds, heading for D.C.

We were going to bring hell tonight.

Anth's POV, Midnight

We arrived at the president's front door. The president came out with all the US Armed Forces. "I see that you have changed." **"No thanks to your sorry ass, Mr. President. One of your scientists fucked with my DNA." **"My apologies, Anthony; I didn't mean for this to happen." **"HAH, it rested on your shoulders at the very beginning! It's because of you short-sighted presidents that caused this! When I was a child, I dreamt of a world where people of all AGES were free! My love helped me find that freedom; she set me free!** Your so-called US constitution and Bill of Rights mean nothing in the households of America. You have been blinded by the notion that children should automatically respect their elders. I, along with countless others, went by respecting those who have EARNED it."

My rant was heard across the world. "It seems I can't live my dream out in this country, let alone on this planet. You humans will refuse to leave us alone. Listen to me, Planet Earth. I call out to you, that I am afraid of you all. You have cornered me, and I did the only thing that I could do; fight back! I may have won the battles, but I lost this war. As a result of this loss, I will be leaving with the only family I have left. Grace, the Gardevoir," She showed her true form, shocking the whole world, "and our unborn child. I wish you all luck, because once I leave with Grace, I'll never come back!" I ripped open a portal to the world of Pokémon, and stepped in with Grace. The portal closed behind us, as we ended up in a forest. We kissed each other deeply, holding the kiss under the bright full moon.

AN: I never thought I would be finishing this fic so soon! WOW! Well stay tuned. I will be coming out with something new, my adoring readers. R&R please!

- Peace, foxyanth92

_Fin_


End file.
